Rita Peaches
Rita Peaches is a fan-made character of the Rights Fighters created by Brainiac Adam. About her Rita is a young woman who has wide and large sky-blue eyes, very thick and flowy shoulder-length yellow-blonde hair in a flip design, and wears a pink t-shirt, blue pants, and black shoes. Rita is a cute and pretty girl who is a gorgeous beauty with self-confidence in her looks, is happy and funny, and has a compassionate, pure, and gentle soul because she accepts people for who they are. She is an independent and empowered person who is a member of Vale People 1st, a youth club that is a self-advocacy organization where she helps run and facilitate a lot of wonderful activities such as: participating in fun role-playing games, helping create, produce, write, and star in award-winning movies to show to people around the world, planning fund raising events, organizing surprises, going on day trips around her own country, and travelling abroad to other countries. Rita is also the girlfriend of the love of her life, Yellow Fire. He always compliments her beautiful looks by telling her that she's the prettiest girl he ever laid eyes on. She is not a superheroine, but she became the girlfriend of Yellow Fire after one time when he saved her life from a gang of thugs. On the night of her very first meeting at Vale People 1st, Adam fell in love with Rita at first sight. Rita also had her eyes on Adam, so it didn't take long for them to start to feel quite comfortable together, so they went out for drinks and spent a lot of time with each other. One day, a gang of thugs began to attack her and she screamed for help and the only person who heard her cry for help was Adam, so he secretly transformed into Yellow Fire and attacked and defeated the thugs and saved Rita's life. Rita was very grateful to Yellow Fire as he saved her life and they became close friends and partners who loved and adored each other ever since. One afternoon, Rita went shopping to buy some nice clothes to impress Yellow Fire. On her way home, she ran into a gang of youths who started speaking to her, as Rita tried to run for her life. But, the youths chased after her and when they caught up with her, they almost grabbed her, until Wonder Peach had arrived just in time to stop Rita’s attackers. Role in Sabrina1985's media In Sabrina1985's headcanon, Rita's middle name is Georgia. She was born on January 21st, 1989, in the town of Barry in the Vale of Glamorgan in South Wales, to her parents John Peaches and Elizabeth Peaches. She also has an older sister named Camille Peaches. Rita is the girlfriend/unofficial wife of the love of her life, Prince Xander. He finds her to be the lushest and kindest girl that he has ever met and finds her to be hot, sexy, and beautiful, and always compliments her beautiful looks by telling her that she's the prettiest girl he ever laid eyes on. In return, Rita finds Xander to be the most handsome guy that her eyes have ever fallen upon. Rita is still a member of Vale People 1st, but she now resides in the land of the Bendigedig Kingdom, where she rules alongside her boyfriend, her boyfriend's brother, Prince Ulrich, and Ulrich's girlfriend, who is Rita's former arch enemy, Paula Janine Bentley/Green Beauty. Xander had used Queen Heart's magical book on how to summon humans, which had been used to bring Adam and Sabrina to the realm of Kaluka, to transport Rita into the Bendigedig Kingdom for her safety, after she was almost attacked by Green Beauty. Friends and allies Brainiac Adam/Yellow Fire, Sabrina1985/Fuchsia Heart, Catgirl, Supergirl, Dr. DJ, Super Ryan, Blue Lantern, Princess Diversity, Mini-Me, Rainbow Ranger, Rocky, Spike, Ren Höek, Stimpson J. Cat, Svën Höek, Timon the meerkat, Pumbaa the warthog, Jennifer Fields, Little Miss Sexy, Green Beauty, Lola Bunny, Homestar Runner, Homsar, Sans the skeleton, Papyrus the skeleton, Emma Bunton/Baby Spice, Jackson "Jax" Briggs, Adam Legend, and Sauria Enemies and rivals Mr. Swackhammer, Andross, Pigma, Redondo, R.H., Ken, Venessa, Roxanne, Mr. Crosspatch, Mr. Rude, Mr. Mean, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Go-Compare, Mr. Hypocrite, Anti-Brainiac, Dark Normal, Miss Selfish, Miss Vain, Miss Splendid, Miss Proper, Miss Ruthless, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, Mr. Evil, Mr. Shadow, General Shears, General Scales, Queen Beryl, Captain Filch, Manon, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Tatanga, Ganondorf, Zedd, Wagbo, Shang Tsung, Mileena, Shao Kahn, Quan Chi, Kano, Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, Hardened Heartless, Sasha Winchester/Dark Heart, Alan/Green Ice, Dark Magic, Diesel Morby, Dark Ren, Dark Stimpy, Pimon the meerkat, Tumbaa the warthog, Jessica, Little Miss Ruthless, Alexis, Condor, Vonnie the bunny, Count Moneybone, Mr. Grimm, and Justin Bieber The gallery of pictures Rita Peaches 2.png|Rita Peaches drawn by Crossoverfan85 Trivia *Rita's first name was named after Rita Repulsa, while her surname Peaches was named after Princess Peach * Another inspiration was Lois Lane, the girlfriend to Superman * She was the inspiration for Sabrina1985's fan-made character Rita Hughes Category:Fanon characters Category:The Rights Fighters Category:Human characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Protagonists Category:Pink characters